


pactum

by emeraldpalace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demon!yahaba, Demons, Fantasy, Final Haikyuu Quest, Injury, M/M, Magic, Mentions of fantasy violence, Warrior!Kyoutani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldpalace/pseuds/emeraldpalace
Summary: Yahaba might be starting to regret signing that contract with Kyoutani.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	pactum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuriicurry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriicurry/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely lovely [Kurii](https://twitter.com/rocking_socks), thank you for requesting it again!! If you would also like to support me, please check out my [carrd](https://emeraldpalace.carrd.co/#about)<3

Yahaba might be starting to regret signing that contract with Kyoutani.

No, he doesn’t fully regret it, at least not yet—but he still wishes he would’ve known a bit more about him before tying himself to the warrior.

He still thinks that his plan is good, conceptually. Yahaba definitely isn’t strong enough to defeat the Great Knight Iwaizumi and his posse all by himself, but he thought the fighter following a few days’ paces behind them and defeating every monster and demon in his path just might be, with a little help.

And so, he’d revealed himself to Kyoutani after he asked one of Yahaba’s beaten-up subordinates about Iwaizumi.

“What business do you have with the Great Knight?”

“I’m gonna defeat him, duh.”

“Do you want to defeat Lord Oikawa as well?”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about demons or lords or whatever—I just want to become stronger, that’s all.”

And that’s when Yahaba decided to offer him a contract: strength and power and Yahaba’s aid in exchange for defeating Iwaizumi once and for all, before he can get to Lord Oikawa’s castle. Kyoutani agreed, after Yahaba implied that he was just too scared to make a contract with a demon—not his proudest moment, perhaps, but hey, the ends justify the means.

But Yahaba still wasn’t wholly prepared for the utter  _ headache _ that travelling with Kyoutani would turn out to be. And it is travelling at this point—sure, Yahaba can teleport pretty much wherever he wants, but at the rate at which Kyoutani summons him to heal his wounds, he might as well be watching that he doesn’t get himself killed by the ever-growing amount of monsters as he nears Aoba Castle.

“You know you don’t have to fight every single living thing you come across, right?” Yahaba says as he concentrates on letting his life force flow into the large gash on Kyoutani’s arm.

The other just grunts in reply. Yahaba has grown to hate the sound—because as loud and grating as Kyoutani could be, Yahaba prefers him talking instead of just staying unreadably quiet. 

“Why are you so obsessed with killing everything in your way anyway?” he asks to fill the silence more than anything. “You’re going to end up dead at this rate.”

“You can just heal me.”

“I can do a lot of things, but raising the dead isn’t one of them.”

Kyoutani frowns at him, but then looks away, brows furrowed in less anger and more thought about what to say next. Yahaba also turns his eyes back to the slowly healing arm, wondering when he learned to read Kyoutani’s face so well.

“...I just want to be strong,” he ends up replying.

“But  _ why _ ?”

“It’s none of your business!” Kyoutani snarls. “Why do  _ you _ want to save your demon king or whatever so badly?”

“Because he’s my Lord.”

“So? Do you have to do whatever he says or what?”

“It’s complicated,” Yahaba replies, “but I respect him more than anyone.” Ultimately, it’s still the truth: Yahaba knows that Lord Oikawa is not a bad person, and he would probably have followed him even without the pact tying his allegiance to him—but he also can’t deny that he’s been worried about his liege lately, doubting some of the choices he's made, despite his best efforts not to. He went as far as offering his life energy to a human in order to eliminate the biggest threat to his Lord, and he has to stick by that choice, no matter what.

Kyoutani just grunts in reply, still as irritating as before, but the silence that follows is comfortable, at least.

That is, until the skin on Kyoutani’s arm is barely finished stitching itself back together when the warrior promptly gets up again and reaches for his sword.

“Wait, where do you think you’re going!?”

“Through the woods.”

“You still have tons of injuries!”

“I’ll be fine,” Kyoutani says and tests out his sword with his freshly healed arm.

“It’s a full moon, there’ll be even more monsters than usual—”

“Even better,” the warrior replies and starts gathering up his things, and Yahaba decides that he’s had enough. He gathers his magic in his fingertips, having to concentrate more than usual considering how much of it he’s already used, and shoots it towards the warrior.

“Sleep!”

“Wha—“ Kyoutani has barely turned around to the demon before his eyes drop and he collapses into the grass, his bag and sword barely missing his unconscious body as they follow. Maybe Yahaba should have been more careful with that. No harm done, at least.

He sighs and kneels down next to the human again, putting one hand on Kyoutani’s arm to finish the healing process, and the other moving over the rest of his body and healing the smaller injuries—scratches on his legs, bruises on his torso, even, a little bashfully, a scratch on his cheek.

He sets up a barrier around Kyoutani with some of the last bits of his magic, just in case any monster happens to wander out his way all night, before teleporting back to his own abode for the night. He wonders if Kyoutani will call on him in the morning to yell at him. (He kind of hopes so. Just to laugh at his dumb face, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emeraIdpalace)<3


End file.
